Partyland
Partyland * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 16 * Overall Ep #: 89 Plot Cotton made a mini theme park; meanwhile, a familiar storybook character comes to visit. Episode (The episode begins with the boy Candies in the backyard, playing a game of catch.) * {Choco Cream} "Hey, Gelatin. Try to catch this." (throws the ball) * {Gelatin Soft} "I'm on it." (starts flying after it) "I'm gonna get it!" (catches it) "Yes!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Wow! Nice catch, bro!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Thank you very much. Now let's see if you can catch it." * {Vanilla Cake} "Okay, but I'll have to warn you. I might not catch it." * {Cotton Puffy} "Just get ready to catch, bro." * {Vanilla Cake} "Show me what you've got." (Gelatin throws the ball. Vanilla flies to "catch" it. His hand turns silver and waits for the direction of where he thinks the ball will fall. He whacks it with force, sending it flying straight up into the sky.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Ha! What do you think about that?" * {Snicker Doodle} "That is one powerful Iron Hand. How did you do it?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Loads of practice, of course." * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay. I see now." * {Vanilla Cake} "If you guys try hard enough, your attacks will be a lot stronger." * {Choco Cream} "True." (Lollipop floats outside.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Hi boys. What's going on?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Nothing much, except Vanilla topped off in Iron Hand." * {Snicker Doodle} "He smacked a ball straight up into the air. Who knows when it will come down." * {Lollipop Pops} (chuckles) "Sounds like Vanilla has been working very hard." * {Vanilla Cake} "Exactly." * {Cotton Puffy} "Okay, we'll give you credit on your strongest Iron Hand, but I'll top off Quick Attack." * {Gelatin Soft} "Lollipop, did you want to tell us something?" * {Lollipop Pops} "There's something that you guys might wanna see." * {Boy Candies} "What is it?" * {Lollipop Pops} "You'll have to come with me to find out." (The boy Candies followed Lollipop to the house. The scene cuts to the living room, where the seven kids are seen with a package from someone.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Is this what you want us to see?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Maybe. But there's a note attached to it. Read it." (Snicker saw the note.) * {Snicker Doodle} "I found the note. It says: Dear CandyCake Guppies, I have been hearing about you guys and the greatest things you've and yet to be done. I have decided to come down and pay a visit. I'm pretty sure what you guys have in store for me will be the most greatest thing I will do. See you soon. Best wishes, Tornado Dash. * {Blueberry Jam} "Wait, what? Tornado Dash?!" * {Gelatin Soft} "The most daring explorer?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Real daring explorer Tornado Dash is coming here?" * {Snicker Doodle} "The note doesn't lie." * {Cotton Puffy} "I thought Tornado was just a storybook character." * {Lollipop Pops} "I'm surprised he would come to visit. I love to read his books. I have the entire series." * {Choco Cream} "So do Chandelee and Chondoller." * {Lollipop Pops} "They do? I never knew that. Did they read any of them?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Yes. They said they enjoyed it." * {Lollipop Pops} "Which one did they like?" * {Blueberry Jam} "The one about...the Diamond Statue." * {Cotton Puffy} "When he gets over here, we're gonna throw him a Welcome Party!" * {Choco Cream} "I believe we don't have much time to do that." * {Cotton Puffy} "Why?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Because we have to get this house ready. I hear Tornado enjoys stunts, but he also likes it when the whole place is spotless." * {Choco Cream} "Spotless? As in...no spots of filth anywhere?" * {Snicker Doodle} "Yes. I sure hope he has new things to show or tell us." * {Lollipop Pops} "That's what I've been thinking as well." * {Blueberry Jam} "Ha. You guys are starting to act like each other." * {Vanilla Cake} "What can I say? We like Tornado, and hope to get the chance to do a real stunt in front of everyone." * {Lollipop Pops} "If you guys are really iching for that, we better get this place ready for when the others get here first." * {Boy Candies} "Yes." (The scene cuts to the seven with cleaning equipment ready." * {Lollipop Pops} "Let's see if we have everything. Sponges?" * {Choco Cream} "Check." * {Lollipop Pops} "Soap?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Check." * {Lollipop Pops} "Attitudes of positivity?" * {Boy Candies} "Check." * {Lollipop Pops} "All right then. Let's get started." (Vanilla throws Snicker a sponge, which he has just dipped in water.) * {Snicker Doodle} "We are sure to impress Tornado with the way this house will be once we're done." * {Cotton Puffy} "Yeah! He'll be thrilled!" (The gang continued cleaning and tidying the house. The scene cuts to them finished.) * {Choco Cream} "Guys, we sure did one heck of a job." * {Cotton Puffy} "Agreed. You know, this wouldn't be the first time we cleaned the house. Those times were fun." * {Vanilla Cake} "Now we just need to light up the runway for Tornado. He likes cool entrances." (Blueberry goes to the house runaway and lights it up. It expands to the yard.) * {Vanilla Cake} "So cool!" * {Gelatin Soft} "I agree. Very dazzling!" * {Lollipop Pops} "I'll call the other sisters and see if they want to meet Tornado Dash." * {Gelatin Soft} "Good idea. Perhaps they'll be interested to see Tornado's wonderful stunts." (The scene cuts back to the front porch of the house, where all twelve guppies meet for Tornado's arrival.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Do you think Tornado Dash will teach me some of his stunts?" * {Caramel Cider} "I hope so, partner. I've been askin' myself that." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Hey. Anyone hear that?" * {Lemon Drop} "Hear what? What did you hear?" (tries to hear the noise) "Do you guys hear a running motor?" * {Sugar Pie} "A what?" * {Blueberry Jam} "What is it?" * {Lemon Drop} "I don't know, but it sounds like...or looks like..." * {Caramel Cider} "Spit it out, Lemon. Whada ya see?" * {Lemon Drop} "I see...a small car, and someone's driving it." (There is someone driving in the mini car. It is Tornado Dash.) ---------- * {Boy Candies} "It's Tornado Dash! It's Tornado Dash!" (Tornado skids his small machine to a stop.) * {Tornado Dash} "Sup, friends. Happy to see me?" * {Choco Cream} "Yes! We've been waiting for you all day." * {Tornado Dash} "I know you have. I've been wanting to get here all day." * {Lollipop Pops} "It's good to see you, Tornado." * {Tornado Dash} "Good to see you all too." * {Snicker Doodle} "Each time I read one of your stories, I think about you." * {Tornado Dash} "Wow. You know, being an explorer, everything I do is technically to get everyone excited about me. That way, they have something to talk about all day." * {Caramel Cider} "I think I may hafta try a couple of your tricks, partner. If you're willin' to take that chance." * {Tornado Dash} "Caramel, you know that I will do anything to make sure everyone can learn my tricks. I'd be glad to share some new tricks with you. But I'm asking for one small favor." * {Vanilla Cake} "What's that?" * {Tornado Dash} "Do you guys know a perfect place where you can practice your moves? If you know what I mean." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Oh, about that Tornado...We used to do it in our backyard, but we don't want to disturb the woodlands creatures out there." * {Tornado Dash} "Oh, that's too bad, because I wanted to show you guys a little something I learned." * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh. In that case, you can demonstrate in the castle dungeon." * {Tornado Dash} "There's a castle around here?" * {Sugar Pie} "Yes. Follow us." (Scene cuts to the castle dungeon.) * {Tornado Dash} "Are you sure this is, how should I say it...a good place to do it?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Well, it does look a bit worn-down, but why not give it a try?" * {Tornado Dash} "Alrighty then. What you guys are going to see will make you wish you can try this out." * {Vanilla Cake} "Alright. Let's see you pull it off." (Tornado Dash gets himself ready in position. His hands gleamed and turned sliver. A massive beam shoots out into the air.) *{Cotton Puffy} "WOAH! You weren't kidding! I wish I can try that move out!" *{Tornado Dash} "How do you like it?" *{Rainbow Flavor} "Like it? I love it! What was that move?" *{Tornado Dash} "Flash Cannon. Want to know how I managed to learn it? I first learned Iron Hand, then I tried to combine it with other moves." *{Caramel Cider} "Woowee! Well, can ya try and show me how ta do it?" *{Tornado Dash} "Why not?" (Caramel sets her arm for Iron Hand. That is when Tornado strucks her Iron Hand with Thunder.) *{Caramel Cider} "Wooooah! Ah'm likin' this so far!" *{Tornado Dash} "I'm glad you are. Out of all the moves I learned, this one is my personal favorite." *{Caramel Cider} "Because it's powerful?" *{Tornado Dash} (laughs) "Yep. I have other moves to demonstrate." *{Lollipop Pops} "What's that?" *{Tornado Dash} "Well, just last week, I learned Bubble Beam." *{Lemon Drop} "No way! Can we see you do that?" *{Cinnamon Buns} "I'd love to see it, but I have an idea. Why don't we get the rest of the Candies gang together and you can show us some of the moves you learned. *{Tornado Dash} "Now Ms Curly Mane speaks. Let me make a deal. If I get everyone together, do you all think you can do me a couple of solids?" *{Blueberry Jam} "Yes. Anything for you, Tornado." (The scene cuts back to the Rainbow House.) *{Snicker Doodle} "Lollipop, do you think Tornado would get the chance to show us some of his moves?" *{Lollipop Pops} "He said he would." *{Choco Cream} "I can't wait to see what he has in store for us this time." (Tornado flies in.) *{Tornado Dash} "Well, you don't have to. What I have for you will get you shocked out of your skins!" *{Choco Cream} "YES!!!" *{Tornado Dash} (clears his throat) "Ladies and gentlemen, what I have for you is so amazing, so astounding, and so astonishing, that you will never be able to see the face of Jupiter again. Something that creatures haven't been able to get used to, and something that got me through my many adventures. May I present..." (pulls out a pencil) "Here! A very special pencil that was given to me by a former magician." *{Sugar Pie} "Ummm...what's special about it?" *{Tornado Dash} "What's so special about it, you ask? It's not just any regular writing utencil. There's a little something it can do." *{Gelatin Soft} "What is it?" *{Tornado Dash} "Whatever I draw, it comes to life. Right here---" (pulls out a blank piece of paper) "--is just a blank piece of paper. If I were to draw a pretty little butterfly on the paper---" (draws the butterfly) "---that's where the magic comes to play. Now we wait." (A few seconds later, the drawn butterfly flutters out of the paper. Everyone stared in awe and excitement.) *{Rainbow Flavor} "That is so cool!" *{Lemon Drop} "Do you think we could try it out?" *{Tornado Dash} "Sure. Who wants to go first?" (Everyone is hesitant to go first.) *{Vanilla Cake} (sigh) "Me first. I know just what to draw." (He goes over to the desk and grabs a piece of sand paper.) *{Vanilla Cake} "Here you go." *{Tornado Dash} "Oh, you're gonna use sand paper?" *{Vanilla Cake} "Yep. The texture isn't great unlike a blanket. Hey, that's where I'm gonna draw." *{Tornado Dash} "Alright. I'll just draw a blanket, and wait for a little bit." (All stared in awe.) *{Tornado Dash} "I'm impressed. You can really outdo yourself, Vanilla." *{Vanilla Cake} "I have my ways." *{Caramel Cider} "Ah'd like to go next!" *{Tornado Dash} "Go for it, Caramel." *{Caramel Cider} "What should ah doodle? Oh, ah know. Y'all betta be prepared to be super amazed as ah manage to draw somethin' amazin'." *{Snicker Doodle} "What's that?" *{Caramel Cider} "Y'all hafta wait and see. Now, close your eyes." (Caramel draws something on the paper.) *{Caramel Cider} "Alrighty. Here it comes!" (Something emerges from the paper. It's a paper airplane.) *{Caramel Cider} "Y'all can look now." (Everyone opened their eyes. They're in awe again.) *{Caramel Cider} "Whadaya think?" *{Rainbow Flavor} "It's awesome! It's a paper airplane!" *{Caramel Cider} "Ah figured you would say that. Y'all wanna get a ride?" *{Choco Cream} "Yes!" *{Gelatin Soft} "Hold it. That paper airplane barely has any room for all of us." *{Caramel Cider} "Ye haven't see anythin' yet. Watch this." (She pokes the pencil on the paper airplane and it grows ten times larger. Everyone voiced words of awe. Now they can all get in. The scene changes to the paper airplane in the sky holding the entire gang.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel, this might be the most amazing thing you've ever done." * {Caramel Cider} "Aw shucks. But there is one thing that y'all might want to know about this plane." * {Blueberry Jam} "What is it?" * {Caramel Cider} "This doohickey has a very good and special feel whenever you pull this lever--" (points to a lever near the ignition) "--right here. Ready to try it out?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Let's try it. Go ahead and pull the lever." (The young cowgirl does so and the paper airplane turns into a 'paper rocket'. This gets everyone in awe.) * {Tornado Dash} "Wow. You never told us it could change shape." * {Caramel Cider} "That was just one surprise. Wait 'till y'all see the next!" (She pulls another lever. Only this time, a popcorn machine comes out and an air conditioner with hot and cold settings.) * {Tornado Dash} "This thing includes a popcorn machine and air conditioning? This is so crazy." * {Caramel Cider} "Ye bet it does." * {Snicker Doodle} "Caramel, this might be the most absolutely, and most greatest paper vehicle I have ever ridden in." * {Tornado Dash} "I have to agree. Honestly, this thing is super cool." * {Caramel Cider} "Woowee! Thanks a lot! Y'all make ma day!" * {Cotton Puffy} (thinking) "Well then. If Caramel was able to make an enormous-sized shape-shifting vehicle, then maybe I can do better. And I know just the thing!" (out loud) "Caramel Cider. Do you think we can make a stop back to the house?" * {Caramel Cider} "Why, sure, buddy. Why?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Oh, I just want to show a little something." (Caramel drives the paper rocket over to the Rainbow House. There, Cotton is planning the big surprise he was talking about.) * {Vanilla Cake} "I don't know what Cotton said he was going to do, but whatever it is, it probably won't go very well." * {Lemon Drop} "Oh, don't be sure of it. You'll never know." * {Cotton Puffy} (comes outside) "Hey, do you guys think you could come in here for a second?" (Everyone else obeyed. They exited the paper rocket and into the Rainbow House. They entered the attic, where they see a miniature model of an amusement park.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Do you guys like it so far?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "What is it?" * {Cotton Puffy} "It's something that will make you all wish you can come back for more. Introducing...Partyland!" * {Choco Cream} "Partyland?" * {Cotton Puffy} "In that matter of seconds came a place where people can just party everyday and to have all the fun they want." * {Tornado Dash} "Wow! Cotton could be up to something. Not only did he figure out a way to get people to have fun, but he also did it so that we could come back whenever we want." * {Cotton Puffy} "Exactly." * {Lollipop Pops} "I am very curious about something. That is a model, so how are we supposed to get in there?" * {Cotton Puffy} "That's where the fun part comes in. Allow me to introduce you...the shrinking potion!" * {Tornado Dash} "Cotton, are you sure you should consider doing this? We could always have a construction crew to do this." * {Cotton Puffy} "Oh, come on! It's easier this way. Besides, I already made plans to check out the project for ourselves." * {Tornado Dash} "Alright. I hope your plan works." * {Cotton Puffy} "Cool! Everyone, take a shrinking potion bottle." (Everyone each got a small bottle full of light pink liquid.) * {Sugar Pie} "This stuff won't hurt us, will it?" * {Cotton Puffy} "It won't. You'll probably feel weird at first, but it won't be that bad. Okay, go." (Simultaniously, everyone ingests the potion. It shrank everyone down to microscopic size.) * {Cotton Puffy} "See? It worked. Not only are we microscopic, but we see tons of little things that happen around these parts." * {Choco Cream} "Cool! I've always wanted to be this small. Hey, look at me." (laughs) "I'm swinging on this little rope." * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey, that has hot glue on it." * {Choco Cream} "It does?" (gets off the rope) "What have you been doing, Cotton?" * {Cotton Puffy} "I was using part of that to use for the support beam of the roller coaster. But, come on everyone! Let's have fun!" (Evryone makes their way to the miniature amusement park.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Come on. It's this way." * {Lollipop Pops} "I would've thought that an amusement park this small would have big excitement, but I didn't think that it would be this far. I mean, who can blame someone for it?" * {Cotton Puffy] "Appartenly, someone like me who took that short amount of time to put everything together. I do build fast, you know." * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay." * {Cotton Puffy} "Alrighty then, there it is." (Everyone becomes thrilled with how Cotton's mini carnival looks from a small height.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Wow! From down there, it looks like a real carnival. Sorry if I doubted you, Cotton." * {Cotton Puffy} "No worries. I just wanted to do a little something to impress Tornado." * {Tornado Dash} "Well, you've already impressed me." * {Cotton Puffy} "That's great, but hey! What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" (Every guppy cheers and geads for the carnival.) * {Tornado Dash} "Look out carnival, here I come! Yaaaaaaay!" (The scene cuts to the front entrance of the carnival. Everyone's looking around at the rides.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Welcome, everyone, to Partyland! It's the happiest and smallest place in the world. Here you will look at some games and rides you may not find in other places. Like for example, this jumbo caterpillar plushie." * {Lemon Drop} "Cotton, I think they already have those a regular carnivals." * {Cotton Puffy} "Have you seen plushies that pop out with confetti?" (He squeezes the plush toy hard enough for confetti to pop out. Everyone's in awe.) * {Choco Cream} "Here I come, merry-go-round!" * {Gelatin Soft} "I prefer the ferris wheel." * {Lemon, Cinnamon, Snicker, Sugar} "We're with you, Gelatin." * {Vanilla Cake} "Woo! Bumper cars!" (The scene changes to various locations around the carnival. The first scene shows Rainbow, Vanilla, Caramel, Tornado, and Choco in the bumper cars section. The second scene shows Gelatin, Lemon, Cinnamon, Snicker, Blueberry, and Sugar on the ferris wheel. Third scene shows Lollipop and Cotton on the roller coaster. The last scene shows all of the guppies together on the ferris wheel. Scene switches the party guppy brothers in the ball pit castle.) * {Cotton Puffy} "I knew this would be a good idea when I decided to build something as great as this carnival with my own two hands and record time as well." * {Choco Cream} "I didn't think you could do an amusement part with that much time. Besides, I figured you would do something different. What gave you the idea of making this carnival this small?" * {Cotton Puffy} "When I saw you all interested in Caramel's paper shape-shifting vehicle, it got me thinking about how I should impress Tornado? And then, I thought of a tiny carnival. And Partyland was born!" * {Choco Cream} "Reasonable. But, aren't you taking this a bit too far?" * {Cotton Puffy} "How so?" * {Choco Cream} "The fact that the effects of the shrinking potion won't last long." * {Cotton Puffy} "That'' could'' be one thing." * {Choco Cream} "Another possibility is that pieces would go missing if someone were to move it." * {Cotton Puffy} "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to it. Any others?" * {Choco Cream} "Uhhhh..." (A big gust of wind starts gathering up. What they don't know is that it's just wind from a fan nearby.) * {Choco Cream} "Or that..." ---------- (The two partiers looked panicked.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Drats! I forgot to TURN THAT FAN OFF!!!" * {Choco Cream} "What?! All that wind came from a fan?!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Yes! How should I know this was gonna be a big problem? But my problem is...how am I supposed to get everyone to evacuate from here, turn off the fan and save the carnival before it turns into debris?!" * {Choco Cream} "Why are you asking me?! It's your carnival! You figure it out! And fast, because I think the shrinking potion is wearing off." * {Cotton Puffy} "You are'' not'' squirming out of this! You're gonna help me!" * {Choco Cream} "Okay, okay, I will!" * {Cotton Puffy} "So, here's what we'll do. Tell everyone to get off the rides right now and get them out of here or else bad things will happen." * {Choco Cream} "On it!" (The guppies float off to try and find the others.) * {Choco Cream} "How are we going to get in touch?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Walkie talkies. Luckily, I managed to grab some for the trip. Just in case if any trouble takes place. Now, come on." (Choco floats for a megaphone and quickly gives out an announcement.) * {Cotton Puffy} "May I have everyone's attention! There's an unexpected wind storm coming, and it looks like this carnival won't stand for long!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "What are you trying to say?!" * {Cotton Puffy} "I'm saying you should get off the rides so you don't become part of what's going to be debris!" (Other guppies looked confused.) * {Cotton Puffy} "This carnival is in danger! Get out before it gets destroyed!" (Suddenly, the others felt the carnival vibrate violently.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "I thought he's...joking?" * {Lollipop Pops} "He's being serious this time, guys! If he says to get out, then we have to get out!" (Everyone gets off the rides and tried their best to quickly escape the crumbling area.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Come on guys! There's not much time left!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Cotton! Where do we go?" * {Cotton Puffy} "The way we came in!" (He quickly spotted the entrance. As they get closer, the wind from the fan gets stronger and stronger.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Ugh. This wind is just too strong! I'm not sure if we can get out of here." * {Choco Cream} "We have to! Otherwise, this place will collapse and we'll be part of the remains!" (As they approach the exit, a big piece of wood falls off, causing everyone to panic.) * {Tornado Dash} "Come on! We have to hurry and get out!" * {Sugar Pie} "Do we just keep going?!" * {Tornado Dash} "Yes!" (All of the sudden, the shrinking potion's effects start wearing off.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Guys, the shrinking potion effects are starting to wear off! Come on, let's get out of here fast!" (As the gang get closer and closer to the entrance, more pieces of wood begin to fall off. But they manage to escape. The effects from the shrinking potion completely wears off and Cotton turns off the fan that was just on.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Whew. That was close. I thought we were doomed." * {Lemon Drop} "Me too." * {Vanilla Cake} "It was a good thing, because now this place could use a some touch-ups." (Everyone goes to the carnival and sees the damage it has.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Wow. Who knew that one little fan can cause this much damage." * {Tornado Dash} "I didn't see it coming. Never." * {Choco Cream} "Hey, Cotton. Is there anything that you might want to say to everyone?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Is there?" * {Choco Cream} (whispering to Cotton) "It's about what happened." * {Cotton Puffy} (same thing) "Oh yeah." (to everyone else) "Hey, everyone. I have something to say." * {Snicker Doodle} "What is it?" * {Cotton Puffy} "This isn't easy for me to say. The reason Partyland fell apart was because of...that fan." * {Gelatin Soft} "A fan?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Yes. I know it's unbelieveable of how such a little fan could create this much trouble. It looks like I accidentally left the fan running." * {Tornado Dash} "Wait. You're telling me that the entire time we were in that carnival, this fan was running, and you didn't think to turn it off before we shrink down in size?" * {Cotton Puffy} (collapses to the floor) "I know! I'm sorry! If I knew about that fan, none of this trouble would've happened!" * {Tornado Dash} "Cotton, we knew you did this by accident. It just came out of excitement. How do you think I managed to make it as an explorer? And believe me, you don't wanna know how much I had to go through just to become one." (laughs) (Cotton stills looks sad.) * {Tornado Dash} "Cotton, what I'm trying to say is everyone can make one flawless mistake from time to time. It's just part of life, and it's part of who we are." * {Cotton Puffy} (brightens up a bit) "You're right, Tornado." * {Lollipop Pops} "He is, alright. He's known for that, especially since everyone knows about it." * {Tornado Dash} "Really?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah. Really." * {Caramel Cider} "Cotton, no matter what mistake ye made, we can always pitch in and make sure you don't feel bad about it. No matter what happens, we'll be there for ya. Always." * {Cotton Puffy} "Thanks. I'm starting to feel a lot better about this." * {Rainbow Flavor} "There's just one thing we have to figure out." * {Lollipop Pops} "What's that?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "How are we supposed to fix the damages to the carnival?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Just leave that to me." (grabs a couple of brushes and small boards) "This should help with the damages. If we all cooperate, we should get the carnival back and running." * {Vanilla Cake} "And the fast we get this done, the faster we can get back to having fun." * {Tornado Dash} "Well, let's go. Cotton, would you mind doing the honors?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Yeah! Everyone grab a shrinking potion bottle!" (Everyone, including Cotton, each got a potion bottle. They all ingest the contents and they start shrinking down.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Guys...let's head to Partyland!" (Everyone cheers and heads for the small carnival. The scene changes once they arrived.) End of episode.